casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Qeios (SH)
Qeios is the home of the Qeios Empire, ruled by a family of warriors. It plays a large role throughout the Sister Holidays series, and is the home of characters such as Rivatha Furai, Sonia Borne and Kairi Hearts (However, Kairi originally came from Kuschpercha). History of Qeios Qeios was first founded roughly around 140,000 years Before the Battle of Yavin as a small settlement, making it one of Earth’s oldest kingdoms. It became a trading post for surrounding lands, and many adventurers rested at Qeios on their journeys. Overtime, Qeios grew wealthier and expanded their town. A few hundred years after its creation, the settlement was transformed and officially named a Kingdom of Earth. The town became a city, and a great castle was built. Around this time, English (Later known as Galactic Basic) had barely begun to take hold as a widely spoken language so the native tongue spoken in Qeios was Sindarin; an Elven language from Middle Earth. As Qeios started to become a well known and respected kingdom around the world, they quickly found themselves fighting to keep territory from new neighbouring kingdoms. Though another thousand years and things had settled for Qeios and their neighbours. Around 60,000 BBY, the coastal kingdom fell victim to an unnatural tsunami brought on by the Ocean Demons of Demland, after a Qeian traveller angered them. Much of the city was flooded, and many Qeians died. Taking this as a lesson, Qeios rebuilt an even grander kingdom further inland, with more security, and now Qeios had more power over the surrounding lands. During the construction of the new city, the Celestial Fairies from Yggdrasil City in Alfheim, also known as the Alfs by other fairy races, began to fear Qeios’ growth, and Alfheim attacked Qeios. They suffered a ruthless defeat the following year, and as a symbol of their power, Qeios built a large statue of an Alf, hanging by her arms from the main castle and stabbed through the chest with a spear. Due to magical enchantments, fairies could no longer enter Qeios’ borders. The Qeios Guardians were established in place of Qeios’ Knights around 59,000 BBY. After the stories of Qeios defeating Alfheim spread, not many dared to attack the kingdom. Qeios became a beacon of power in the world. Many advancements in weaponry, transport, and other technologies were made by Qeios throughout the ages, and many thought the main city would stand forever, planting Qeios’ legacy firmly in history. Various kingdoms around rose and fell, and the modern map of Europia wasn’t fully made until 13,000 BBY. Towards the end of the Medouan Civil War around 1500 BBY, West Medoua turned to Qeios for aid. Qeios supplied many weapons and Guardians to the kitsunes until the war was settled. The King and Queen of Qeios at the time bore witness to the creation of United Medoua in 1032 BBY. They continued as allies to Medoua until 600 BBY, when a neighbouring kingdom that had formed in 14,876 BBY attacked. This kingdom was called Arendelle, and they had learnt how to train the Great Arundel Dragons of the North, which prompted the creation of Arendelle’s sister kingdom, Arndel, as a training ground for the dragons. In 600 BBY, Arendelle sent two dragons to attack the main Kingdom of Qeios, and wiped the entire city out. Many citizens evacuated to a tunnel system running deep underground, but many of the entrances were blocked and they all died without anyone knowing they were there. The death toll was even larger than the Battle of Alfheim earlier that year. The King of Qeios at the time survived the attack, and led the Qeios Guardians onto victory against Arendelle in 598 BBY. To ensure Arendelle never became a threat again, Qeios put their own citizens in charge of Arendelle without the people knowing. Arendelle remained under the secret control of Qeios until 22 BBY, when the last of the Qeian bloodline ruling the kingdom was killed by Joshua Puller; and Elsa Arendelle, a member of the original royal bloodline, was appointed as Queen. After 598 BBY, Qeios got rid of the ruins of their old city and built their new city underground. They became known as the Underground Kingdom. The enchantments keeping the fairies out of Qeios were also undone in the destruction of their city. During the construction, they discovered the underground tunnels used in the evacuation. Many relatives were at least relieved the bodies of their families were found, but not all the tunnels were uncovered. The new ‘castle,’ known simply as the Main Building, was built directly above the entrances to the tunnels. Qeios nearly found the deeper, undiscovered tunnels when they built their military hanger for their Tactical Surface Fighters, but fell short of breaching them. The new Qeios took on the name of the Qeios Empire and remained a beacon of power. In 27 BBY, Rivatha Furai, the oldest child of the latest generation of Qeios’ royal bloodline, was appointed Queen. Thanks to her, Qeios rekindled their friendship with United Medoua. During the Clone Wars, Qeios sided with the Galactic Republic, and was often targeted by Separatist attacks due to their strength. They supplied many fighters to the Republic, and even trained Clone Troopers. Qeios became large supporters of the Virtcast throughout the war, even aiding them after the Republic was reformed into the Galactic Empire and the Virtcast & Jedi were named traitors. For a while, Qeios worked under Imperial control, however they joined the Rebel Alliance in 2 BBY without hesitation. They aided in the capture of Arendelle in 1 BBY, allowing Elsa Arendelle to be reinstated as Queen after going into hiding from the Empire. In 4 ABY, Queen Rivatha and her daughter, Princess Sonia Borne, were present at the official creation of the New Republic. Come 17 ABY, Qeios and Arendelle hosted a concert at a town on their border called Ardia, so as to ease the rising tension from the citizens, however it was attacked by Lachie Ren, causing much panic. However, Ren and his army were driven back by Qeios Guardians. Ren was later defeated by the Sleeping Knights and Virtcast with help from Princess Sonia and Queen Rivatha. Sonia Borne became the Queen of Qeios in 21 ABY. A year later, Qeios was attacked by Luke Nawai, who had a personal grudge against Queen Sonia. He was forced out of the kingdom by Sonia and the Sleeping Knights, and later defeated with Sonia’s help. Around the same time, Sonia decided to rebuild Qeios’ ancient coastal kingdom as a new city called Accordia. It was the complete opposite of the dark and gloomy Underground City that was Qeios’ capital, and Qeios once again started to operate as a trading hub out of Accordia. Royal Bloodline History Even Rivatha Furai, Sonia Borne and Kirah Borne are a part of the original bloodline that founded Qeios in 140,000 BBY. They are one of the very few bloodlines that have survived since the beginning of their kingdom, another being the Arendelle bloodline. However, Arendelle is 125,124 years younger than Qeios. As of 25 ABY, the Qeian Royal Bloodline and the Arendelle Bloodline have combined with the marriage of Sonia and the daughter of Queen Elsa, Jane Lante. In ancient Qeios, the Queen was gifted a special blade from the First Age Elves of Gondolin. This blade has been passed down and was used by Rivatha Furai after her daughter became Queen. It is called Herdir Magol -o i Qeios, which translates to Master Sword of the Qeios. It currently belongs to Sonia Borne, though she rarely wields it. In slightly more recent history, the Royal Family was also gifted a second Darksabre, near-identical to the original one that was stolen by the Mandalorians. It's this Darksabre that is more commonly used by the primary rulers of Qeios. Both Rivatha and Sonia have been known to wield it as their primary weapons during their reigns as Queen. * Qeios is based on Qeios from the animated web series 'Qeios' Category:SH Category:Kingdom